teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Lydia Martin
'Personality' Lydia Martin is Beacon Hills High's most popular female student. Lydia at first appears to be the archetypal promiscuous high school queen bee, but in reality she is surprisingly caring, especially about her friends, and extremely intelligent, excelling in math and science. She is aware of Stiles' feelings for her, but does not reciprocate them. She shows her warm nature in the first episode by befriending Allison on her first day at school. Her love interest is Jackson Whittemore; although in the first season she makes it apparent she is merely dating him due to his high social status, it is later revealed that she cares more about him than she lets on and may even be in love with him. The two share a conflicted, but close relationship. At the start of the series, she gives the impression of barely knowing who Scott and Stiles are, only expressing interest in Scott after he is turned and shows skill at lacrosse. In Season 2, she spends more time with them (in part because they are amongst the few people who don't believe she is crazy). By season 3, she has come to care deeply for them, to the point where she rescued them from a fiery death when Scott had been driven mad through wolfsbane poisoning. 'Biography' Lydia's banshee trait was originally innate in season 1, but Peter's attack on her activated her abilities as revealed by Peter himself. As a banshee Lydia is shown to suffer from fugue states, being drawn to many sites of death such as the graveyard and locations of murders, apparently being able to sense when someone is about to die. Her screams can also be heard by any werewolf within a considerable distance, even if they are outside the normal range for werewolf hearing. Her banshee scream apparently works in the manner of a lever or trigger as she gained a clearer view of the circumstances of Kira's would-be murder by letting out a scream. It is explained by Peter that her scream isn't her only source of power and that it blocks out all surrounding sounds so that she can focus on what only Lydia herself can hear. Lydia is also determined to be immune to supernatural toxins such as an Alpha Bite and the Kanima Venom. 'Season 1' In the season 1 penultimate episode Formality, Lydia is Bitten by the Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale but neither dies nor turns. Instead, she is revealed to be immune. 'Season 2' In the beginning of season 2, Lydia recovers, but experiences a hallucination where an arm comes out of the bath water, and, freaking out in a fugue state, she escapes the hospital and runs around in the woods naked for two days. Later she doesn't remember the entire experience at all. Lydia is determined to be immune to the Kanima's Venom, and thus Derek assumes Lydia is the Kanima, although it is later revealed to be Jackson. Lydia suffers hallucinations throughout the season, which are eventually revealed to be caused by Peter, who somehow is still alive through her hallucinations and possesses her to use her to return to life. As a result, she learns pieces of the truth of the supernatural events that were happening, though nobody was willing to tell her the whole truth just yet. In the season 2 finale, Lydia selflessly faces the Kanima and successfully coaxes it to transform back into Jackson, by holding up the house key Jackson had given her when they were together. When Jackson asks if she still loves him while he's dying, she responds that she does and embraces him when he is cured of being a Kanima and resurrected as a werewolf. 'Season 3' By Season 3, Lydia has been brought up to speed on the subject of werewolves and the supernatural and offers an update on the now-absent Jackson upon Allison's return. She and Jackson have parted since he moved to London and she is attempting to get over it. She turns to a number of physical lovers as distractions. She enters into a physical relationship with Aiden, initially to distract herself from Jackson, and later to distract Aidan from Scott's activities after she learns Aiden is an Alpha. Lydia displays a strange connection to the events occurring in Beacon Hills in the third season, being mysteriously drawn to the locations of several of the sacrifices and occupying her time with drawing the same tree over and over. Since Scott, Isaac and Allison are preoccupied with The Alpha Pack, Lydia joins forces with Stiles to figure out who is really behind the sacrifices. In the episode, "The Girl Who Knew Too Much", when Cora Hale tells Scott, Stiles and she that all they do is find the bodies, not saving anyone Lydia appears at the memorial recital with the decision to stop fighting her strange connections to the murder sites, if it could help save someone and Scott makes the same vow. Later she is held captive by Jennifer Blake, the Darach, who attempts to kill her and she lets out a high pitched scream. It is then revealed by Jennifer that the cause of Lydia's mysterious supernatural abilities stems from the fact that she is actually a banshee or a "The Wailing Woman". Lydia and Stiles find out the tree she's been consistently drawing is an inversion of the Nemeton's root system, which allows them realize it's where the kidnapped parents are being held. In the mid-season 3 finale, after Ethan and Aiden switch sides and are killed in their merged form by Jennifer Blake, the Darach, she and Cora get them to Deaton and save their lives. During the second half of season 3 Lydia continues her liaison with Aiden. In "Galvanize", when mass murderer William Barrow escapes to the high school, Lydia hears a weird buzzing noise similar to the sound of flies. But when Kira Yukimura is kidnapped by Barrow she doesn't receive anything, but when she lets out a banshee scream she hears the buzzing sound much louder and clearer - which is actually the buzzing of electricity as evidenced when Barrow was about to murder Kira by electricity at the power substation. When Stiles goes missing in "Riddled", Lydia hears voices, she follows possible clues concludes Stiles' location is the Eichen House Mental Institution, but finds out she's wrong which shakes her. Eventually each and every noise Lydia hears disturbingly increase in volume which only she can hear. In "De-Void", Scott is taught by Peter how to utilize an Alpha's power to access someone's mind through his claws, which he does and enters Stiles' mind with Lydia. While inside, they both spot Stiles and the Nogitsune playing the Japanese version of chess Go. Lydia reminds Scott that Stiles is a part of his pack. Realizing this, Scott uses his Alpha roar on Stiles, allowing the latter to break free of the Nogitsune. However, the Nogitsune kidnaps Lydia in "Insatiable" and takes her to Camp Oak Creek. She senses the pending death of the Nogitsune which was the reason the Nogitsune took her to know in advance when the Oni would appear to kill him, when they would be in close enough proximity, so he would be able to take control of the demons. It's revealed Lydia had warned the others through a message on her car window not to come for her as she had sensed an impending death. Scott and Stiles find her, but is too late to notify Scott and Stiles the death she's sensing was Allison's as she would be impaled by the Oni. Lydia is overcome with grief as she "feels" Allison's death. In the season finale, Lydia meets Deaton with Scott, going over the proposed plan to trap the Nogitsune's essence and Lydia comes up with the idea to use Derek's triskele box which held the werewolf claws of his mother to capture the demon. Shortly after the Nogitsune is defeated, she again "feels" another death - this time it is Aiden. She runs into Stiles' arms crying as Aiden dies from an Oni stab wound. Grieving Allison and Aiden's deaths, Lydia goes on to start a new life at school with new friends in Kira and Malia. 'Season 4' She tries to buy Derek from the Calaveras in The Dark Moon. She stays with young Derek all night in the vet, and young Derek later lashes out at her in his werewolf form due to fear and confusion in 117. Lydia finds a freezer with dead bodies in it due to her Banshee abilities in Muted. She lets Malia and Liam use her lake house for their full moon shifts in The Benefactor. She later hears whispers and sees faces coming out of the wall in the soundproof room. Apperances